


Rocchi Invites Kadota to an Orgy and It Goes How You Would Expect

by TheWaterIsASham



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaterIsASham/pseuds/TheWaterIsASham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocchi invites Kadota over for a night of fun with him and the Honeys. The working title of this fic was Sin and that is what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocchi Invites Kadota to an Orgy and It Goes How You Would Expect

It wasn’t the weirdest phone call Kadota had ever received, mostly because he had his phone on the day Walker and Erica had discovered weed, but at 8:30 on a Saturday it was pretty unexpected. There was an anime premiere and a concert livestream, so Kadota was alone for the evening until Chikage called. 

“Hey Kadota-kun, I know this is going to sound weird but do you want to come over? I’ve got five lovely ladies with me and there is simply not enough of me to go around! So how would you like to come help me fill these angels most intimate needs?” There was giggling in the background of the call and it took Kadota a moment to fully process what had been said.

“Are you inviting me to an orgy?” he finally asked 

“Yes, and any women you may have that want to come are welcome as well.” 

“No it will just be me.” Kadota forcefully pushed thoughts of how Erica would react to this out of his mind, grimacing slightly.

“So you are coming. I’ll get the Honeys ready” Kadota could hear Chikage smirking. There was a moment of silence while Kadota realized what he had agreed to. 

“Just send me your adress and I’ll come” Kadota finally said, accepting his fate. Chikage chuckled and hung up the phone. Kadota plugged the address into a map program and figured out the fastest way to get there. He picked up some condoms and headed for the apartment.

Chikage’s apartment was in a rather nice part of Saitama and even from the outside Kadota could tell it was much nicer than his. He steeled his nerves again. If he slept with everyone in that room it would more than double his previous number of encounters but Kadota was not one to back out of a challenge. He double checked the apartment number and knocked on the door. One of Chikage’s Honeys opened the door. Kadota knew he had seen her before but couldn’t think of her name. She was also completely naked, which made any form of thinking difficult. She gigged and walked back into the apartment, leaving Kadota in the doorway. He awkwardly stepped into to the apartment that was even nicer than it looked on the outside. Perks of being a gang leader he supposed. Chikage walked in with two girls on each arm and the one who had met Kadota at the door standing in front. The girls were all naked. In contrast Chikage was wearing kitten thigh highs and his hat. Kadota couldn’t help but stare. He had always considered himself bi-curious, but his current view was quickly removing the curious. He took his beanie off, but didn’t put it down. 

Chikage stepped forward and hooked his fingers around the waist of Kadota’s pants. “Now there are a few rules you are going to have to follow while you’re here. First you have to use a condom whenever your dick is going in anything, unless you absolutely know there is no disease risk. Second is that you don’t get to play favorites with the Honeys or get jealous. Finally you have to remember that these girl’s pleasure is your main priority. Understand?” Kadota nodded. Chikage smirked and flicked open Kadota’s top button. He slowly pulled down on Kadota’s pants while two of the Honeys removed his jacket. He quickly removed his own shirt and underwear and flashed his own smile at Chikage. He piled up his clothes by the door and two of the girls took his arms and lead him to the master bedroom. 

“It looks like we’re the same size” Chikage said, examining and tossing aside Kadota’s condoms. He gestured to a case that contained more types of condoms, lube and sex toys than Kadota knew a person could own. Kadota climbed onto the king sized bed, guided by the girl who had met him at the door. Kadota thought about asking her name, but before he could she had crawled up beside him and begun straddling his face. He had almost no experience with this, but he had heard enough about it to know vaguely what to do. He gave a experiment lick, gently running his tongue over the folds of skin and slowly circling her entrance. She was already wet, likely due to Chikage “getting her ready” but that was just fine. He ran his tongue up and down until he managed to find her clitoris, which elicited a sharp moan. She ground her hips into Kadota while he flicked his tongue against the sweet spot, pulling forth more and more noises of pleasure. 

“Is this seat taken?” one of the other girls asked, running her fingers sensuously across Kadota’s dick. He hadn’t noticed how hard he was, but it became as present a sensation as the girl in front of him. He managed to gather enough focus to give a thumbs up to the girl, which she took as an indication to grab on of the condoms from the case and slowly roll it on. Kadota had just gotten used to the snug fit and ribbing against his skin when he felt the girl begin to lower herself onto his dick. He moaned loudly and moved his tongue back towards the first woman's entrance. He made slow circles before beginning to thrust into her in time with the other woman fucking herself on his dick. He found his hands moving up to grasp and fondle while his mind grew closer and closer to short circuiting from pleasure. He tongue moved faster and faster until the woman above him clenched her thighs and came with a passionate shudder. This was enough to push Kadota to the brink and he barely had enough time to warn the woman on his dick before white hot pleasure rushed through him and his own climax arrived with a strangled yell. 

Both women got off of him. The woman he had been eating out looked satisfied but the one who had been riding him crawled over to Chikage and needily whined. Chikage took a hand and fingered her to completion, despite being busy with other women. Kadota found himself fascinated but didn’t make any moves. Once all the girls and Chikage had finished, the Honeys filled out of the room, giggling and talking amongst themselves. Kadota shot Chikage a confused look. “Girls have to use the bathroom after sex. Trust me on that one. Besides they have to plan for round two,” Chikage responded. 

“Round two?” Kadota asked

“Of course, what's the point of making you come all this way for just one round? I managed to make it through four once” Chikage glanced and Kadota’s expression of disbelief “well it was a very interesting day and I was younger than you are.” Kadota would have made some clever reply, but he was in no place to be wasting energy on thinking. His eyes flickered, but he managed to hold off sleep long enough for the girls to come back. They gathered at the end of the door, giggling.

“Okay, we’ve decided.” said the one in front with a sharp nod. Kadota really needed to learn their names. 

“Kadota-san’s gonna fuck Rocchi! In the ass!” another burst out, earning her glares from the rest of the Honeys, but none of them disputed her claim.

“You're all sure?” Chikage asked, looking confused but not disapproving. The girls offered reassurances and explanations, making it completely clear that Kadota’s dick in their boyfriends ass was exactly what they wanted. Chikage listened intently and nodded. “Well who are we to deny these lovely darlings their will?” Chikage turned to Kadota, looking like he already knew what he was going to say. Kadota sighed and rolled his eyes. He had expected this and he would be lying if he wasn’t interested, but he couldn’t look to interested. 

“I assume you have specifics” he finally said. The girls faces lit up.

“No condom!”

“You have to look him in the eyes!”

“Call him Rocchi!”

Kadota took note of what they were saying. He was momentarily reminded of erica but managed to stop that train of thought before his boner was effected. It seemed they wanted his attention to stay on Rocchi and for it to be somehow “romantic”. He could work with that.

“Guess i’ll have to prep you first” Kadota rolled over to face Rocchi and smiled. One of the girls grabbed a bottle of lube and handed it to him, but he didn’t take his attention of Rocchi. 

“I’m already pretty open, but a little more won’t hurt” Rocchi purred. It seems they were both going to play this up. Those girls were going to get one hell of a show. Kadota squirted the lube onto his fingers and slipped one into Rocchi’s entrance. He was indeed already rather open, but that wasn’t all Kadota needed. He began to move his finger, searching for the spot that would make this a good bit more fun. He heard Rocchi moan loudly and smirked. He added a second finger and began to work more quickly. Rocchi’s hips were moving against him and he knew that it was time to really start the action.  
He climbed on top of Rocchi and lifted his legs up around his waist. Rocchi gave him a quick nod to indicate he was ready and Kadota thrust in. It was an entirely different sensation from the woman before, but Kadota couldn’t say which he prefered. All that mattered was that it was hot and tight and Rocchi was giving him the cue to move so he did. He knew he should take this slow and tease it out, but his body had already decided that nothing mattered but going in and out of that hot ass until he came for the second time that night. He could hear Rocchi moaning and felt him begin to move his hips, bringing Kadota deeper and deeper inside. 

“Some claw you have there tiger...” Kadota whispered to Rocchi as he felt the gang leader scratching up his back. He thought he heard one of the girls squee but he didn’t dare take his focus of Rocchi. He somehow found the energy to thrust even harder and soon enough both him and Rocchi were on the edge. He attempted to offer a warning but before he could Rocchi was cumming and Kadota could do nothing but succumb himself. 

He pulled out and climbed of of Rocchi, taking his first look at the girls since they had finished their demands. They seemed satisfied. Rocchi made a pitiful noise and they rushed over to him. One stayed and ran a wash cloth over Kadota’s back while the others cooed over Rocchi. They smiled at each other and she went to join the cuddle pile that was forming. Kadota just took a deep breath and stood up. He stumbled a bit but caught himself before what was left of his dignity was shattered. “Come on Dota-chin...” Rocchi sleepily pleaded. Kadota almost felt the urge to kiss him, but pushed it down in favor of a calm smile.  
“7 people is a bit much for one bed, I’ll just take the couch. It’s nicer than anything at my apartment anyway.” Rocchi looked said but let Kadota go without saying anything. Kadota went to the bathroom and cleaned himself off. He wondered again how the hell Rocchi could afford all this, but decided to save his pondering for when his brain could think of anything besides being tired and what had just happened. He managed to find Rocchi’s couch and had barely pulled the blanket over him before he fell into a deep sleep.

At around 3 in the morning he managed to force his eyes open and he rolled off the couch and onto his feet. He knew that if he stayed there would be breakfast and showers and all the other things that came with a guy like Rocchi but he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that. It would be simpler if he just left and was back to normal before anyone in Ikebukuro noticed he was gone. He picked up his clothes form by the door and put them on, thankful that he wore a high necked coat and hat all the time. If he wasn’t sneaking out of an apartment at 2 am nobody would suspect a thing. His trip back home was almost serene, but Kadota didn’t really enjoy it. He found himself wondering if he would ever be invited back, and what it would mean if he did, but was far too tired to make a conclusion. He walked back to his apartment and his bed and fell asleep before he could even get his clothes off.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe that this was my first ever smut fic?


End file.
